Using ethnographic techniques of participant-observation, an adolescent peer group, some members of which are poly-drug and/or alcohol abusers, will be analyzed in terms of the groups's social structure, its dominance hierarchy, the cognitive orientation of the members in reference to drugs and alcohol, the health belief system of the group. These analyzed variables will allow the explication of that segment of the group's value system relating drugs and alcohol to the social structure of the group.